Tobi vs Madara
by Sakhory
Summary: MadaDeiTobi. A.U. Deidara es un estudiante de Akatsuki High School, y está saliendo con Tobi. Llega un nuevo alumno a la secundaria, el hermano de Tobi, Madara. Deidara se siente fuertemente atraido por su cuñado. ¿que pasará entre ellos?
1. Fiesta

¡Hi! Aquí estoy yo con otro fic de Naruto n_n esta vez… con un ¡MadaDeiTobi XD!

Ojalá les guste n_n la idea del triángulo amoroso le pertenece a Mary-chan, mejor conocida aquí como "bijutsu-tobidei-chan", yo solo se la pedí para hacer este fic.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es de Kishimoto, la trama de Mary-chan y el fic mío XD

**Advertencias: **A.U (universo alterno), OCC, Lime, Lemmon, todo esto en el transcurso del fic.

**Parejas:** DeiTobi & MadaDei (aquí Madara y Tobi son distintas personas), con toques de KakuHidan, KisaIta, PeinKonan y ZetsuAnko.

Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el fic ^^:

* * *

**Tobi vs Madara**

**Capítulo I:**

**La fiesta**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la secundaria Akatsuki Highschool.

Sus pocos estudiantes, se encontraban a punto de entrar a clase. Sí, esa secundaria era una de las más prestigiosas de todo Japón, y no aceptaban a cualquiera. Otra gran curiosidad, era que solo era de _hombres_. No había ninguna mujer, ni siquiera que fuera profesora.

Los chicos se encontraban charlando tranquilamente, hasta que el timbre sonó.

-¡Vamos, es hora de la clase de Economía, y no quiero llegar tarde!- decía un chico con cabello plateado con ojos violetas.

-Claro, quieres ir ahí porque esa clase la da el profesor Kakuzu.-le respondió uno de sus amigos, un chico rubio.

-¿Y?-le dijo él, para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Hidan, ya no finjas, estás muerto por el profesor Kakuzu-le respondió el rubio.

-¡No jod*s rubia! ¡Es imposible que a mi me guste ese viejo avaricioso!-

-Hidan, Deidara, ¡ya paren! No quiero llegar tarde. Odio esperar y hacer esperar a la gente- dijo un pelirrojo.

-¿Porque mejor no te callas, Sasori? Esto es entre la rubia y yo- dijo Hidan.

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí, no deberían estar en clases?-dijo un sujeto de piel pálida.

-Lo sentimos Orochimaru-sama. Ahora iremos-dijo un chico de cabello naranja, el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

-Que así sea, niños-les dijo el director.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al salón de clase, junto con sus amigos Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame y Tobi, se encontraron con la cara enojada del profesor Kakuzu.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren quiénes llegan tarde otra vez. Que novedad-dijo sarcásticamente el profesor.

-Gomen profesor-dijo Hidan, algo ruborizado.

-Hidan, ¿tienes fiebre? Si es así, no tendrías que haberte molestado en venir…

Hidan nunca pensó que el profesor iba a ser así de comprensivo con él.

-…es verdad. No tendrías que haberte molestado en venir, después de todo, tú solo molestas y estorbas en mi clase hablando de tu ficticio dios…-

-¡Jashin-sama existe-se defendió el chico albino-

-¿Tienes pruebas?

El chico solo giró la cara enfadado y fue a sentarse en su pupitre. No tenía pruebas, pero estaba seguro de que Jashin existía.

Sus compañeros de clase solo se rieron.

Mientras el profesor Kakuzu hablaba acerca de la crisis de la economía mundial, a Deidara le llegó una nota de su amigo Zetsu, un chico con el cabello teñido de verde, bipolar, de ojos amarillos y algo obsesionado con las plantas y el medioambiente.

"_Oye Deidara, esta noche haré una fiesta en mi casa, ¿vienes?"_

Deidara suspiró, y le respondió.

"_No puedo, debo estudiar para el examen del lunes"_

Zetsu le dirigió una mirada de "pero que aburrido" y le paso la misma nota.

"_Es viernes Deidara. Tienes todo el fin de semana"._

Deidara volvió a suspirar, esta vez derrotado ya que no tenía ningunas ganas de ir a la fiesta.

Le devolvió la nota a Zetsu, y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando creyó que todo estaba en paz, Zetsu volvió a pasarle esa nota, con un buen argumento que hizo que Deidara contara los segundos para el momento de la fiesta.

"_Mis padres no están en casa, y habrá lindas chicas"._

Deidara recordó que la casa de Zetsu era casi como una mansión. Miró a su amigo bipolar, el cual le guiñó un ojo. Deidara le devolvió el gesto.

Ya en la noche, todos los chicos se reunieron en casa de Zetsu.

Hidan, luego de la discusión con Kakuzu acerca de su dios, se encontraba tomando alcohol, mientras muchas chicas se lo comían con la mirada.

Itachi, por su parte, se estaba cuidando de pasarse de la raya, y rechazaba a toda chica que se le acercaba.

Kisame simplemente bailaba con cualquier chica, las cuales se quedaban maravilladas por su cuerpo, no tanto por su cara pero si por sus perfectos músculos y abdominales.

Pein, había conseguido una chica para bailar, una linda chica con el cabello azul, ojos hermosos y una linda personalidad, llamada Konan. Se conocían desde niños, y se encontraban muy a gusto de verse de vuelta. Según Itachi, Pein y Konan habían tenido algo, pero debido a que Pein tuvo que mudarse, no se habían vuelto a ver, ni a llamarse, ni a escribirse.

Sasori estaba charlando con Itachi, y Zetsu, era el centro de atención entre las chicas.

Tobi y Deidara se encontraban en el balcón, mirando el cielo.

-¿No cree que Zetsu hace las mejores fiestas, Deidara-sempai?

-Creo que tienes razón, um-le respondió el rubio- ¿porque no vas a bailar con las chicas?

-Tobi no quiere. Tobi quiere quedarse con usted.

-¿Porqué?

Tobi no sabía que responderle a su sempai.

El siempre lo había admirado, luego querido como amigo.

Pero hace algún tiempo, Tobi comenzó a descubrir cierta atracción hacia el rubio, ganas de abrazarlo más seguido (él abrazaba a todo el mundo, pero a Deidara, de una forma_ especial_), celos cuando alguien se le acercaba mucho, incluso, en la clase de dibujo, donde se sentaban frente a frente, quería descubrirse la máscara y besar sus labios.

-¡Tobi!-le gritó Deidara-¿Por qué no me respondes?

-Ah, esto, sempai… lo que pasa es que…

Deidara lo miró expectante.

-... yo lo amo.

-Tobi…-dijo Deidara sorprendido y sin poder creer lo que su amor platónico acababa de decirle.

La verdad Deidara siempre tuvo sentimientos ocultos hacia Tobi.

Aunque le gritara por abrazarlo, el amaba que el morocho lo haga.

Se sentía muy bien entre los brazos de Tobi.

Pero nunca se lo dijo, no quería que sus amigos se burlaran de él.

Tuvo la sensación de que tenía que decírselo, era ahora o nunca.

-… yo… creo… que… t-también te a-amo-dijo sonrojado y muy nervioso.

-sempai…-

Deidara esperó a que Tobi lo besara, pero lo que dijo lo dejó helado.

-¿Seguro que no está borracho?

-¡Idiota!-dijo Deidara- de verdad te amo, te amo, ¡YO TE AMO!

Ante esto, Tobi solo se quedó en silencio, y le dio un abrazo a su sempai, uno muy diferente a los que le daba siempre. Era un abrazo cargado de emociones.

-Sempai, no se preocupe, Tobi lo entendió perfectamente-dijo el de la máscara.

-¿Me mostrarás tu rostro?-soltó Deidara de repente.

-Yo… no soy muy apuesto.

-No me importa.

Tobi suspiró, miró hacia todos lados, y al corroborar que no se encontraba nadie, se quitó la máscara.

Deidara, al ver el rostro de Tobi, quedó boquiabierto.

Tobi era… no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Tenía unos hermosos ojos negros que mostraban felicidad, amor y algo de vergüenza.

Piel pálida, casi como Hidan, y unos labios aparentemente suaves y deliciosos.

Deidara creyó que estaba viendo… la perfección en carne y hueso.

-To-tobi-logró articular el rubio.

-¿sí sempai?- dijo Tobi con un leve rosa en sus mejillas.

-Eres… hermoso-

El rosa de las mejillas de Tobi se transformó en un tono rojizo.

Deidara llevó su mano a la mejilla de Tobi y la acarició.

A su tacto, era muy suave, y su mano fue inconcientemente ha sus labios.

-Tobi… eres…-comenzó el rubio, buscando la palabra para describirlo- una obra de arte-dijo mientras dirigía su mano hacia la de Tobi, y entrelazaba sus dedos con él.

Los labios de Tobi se dirigieron lentamente hacia los de Deidara.

Cuando estaban a punto de unir sus labios, algo hizo que pararan.

-¡Joder!-gritó Hidan saliendo al balcón, y quedándose de piedra al ver lo que había interrumpido.

Tobi y Deidara se encontraban más que sonrojados.

-Yo…-comenzó a balbucear Hidan, avergonzado-creo que voy a… si, eso, voy a… eso-y sin más, el albino se fue.

-Tobi, creo que será mejor que entremos-dijo Deidara.

-Tiene razón sempai.

Cuando fueron a la sala, no podían creer de lo que se habían perdido.

Kisame se encontraba bailando con una chica misteriosa… no, no era una chica misteriosa… ¡era Itachi!

Pein y Konan estaban muy acaramelados.

Hidan estaba bailando con una chica, y parece que ella le estaba diciendo que Zetsu y su amiga Anko fueron a la habitación del bipolar. Wow.

Sasori solo estaba sentado con su celular.

Cuando todos los amigos de Deidara y Tobi los vieron llegar, los miraron pícaramente. Se ve que Hidan ya había dicho lo que sus ojos vieron.

El recién nombrado fue hasta la parejita, y indiscretamente les dijo de manera que solo ellos pudieran escucharlo:

-Como sé que los padres de Tobi están en casa, y Deidara no tiene cama de dos plazas…-les entregó una llave- pueden ir a mi casa, yo me quedo aquí. Que se diviertan.

Tobi estaba demasiado ruborizado; amaba a Deidara, pero nunca pensó en tener sexo con el.

Deidara, había pensado en eso… ¿Tener sexo con Tobi? ¿Porqué? O mejor dicho… _¿Porqué no?_

Al no encontrar razones, decidió que tendrían que hacerlo.

Tomó a Tobi de la mano, se despidió de Sasori, que era el único "en sus cabales", fue hasta su auto y dejó que Tobi se subiera al asiento de copiloto.

Tobi, al ver que Deidara no tomaba la ruta para ir a alguna de las casas de ambos, comenzó a asustarse, por decir algo.

-D-deidara-sempai... ¿no pensará…-

-…tener sexo? Sí, estoy pensando en eso. A menos que… tu no quieras-dijo esto último frenando.

-e-es q-que n-no m-me siento s-seguro-dijo tartamudeando.

Deidara le dirigió una sonrisa de confianza a Tobi.

-Confía en mí. Tu solo… déjate llevar.

Luego de un rato de silencio, Deidara descubrió lo que había detrás de esas palabras.

-Tú… ¿eres virgen?- dijo Deidara. Más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación.

-S-si-

-No te preocupes. Yo también-reconoció Deidara-aunque… dicen que eso es algo de instinto. No hay que ser un profesional para dejar complacida a tu pareja

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-preguntó Tobi, incómodo.

-Ok…-

Cuando llegaron a la casa, o más bien dicho, apartamento, de Hidan, entraron a la habitación.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por el símbolo de su dios, dibujado con sangre. No, era pintura roja, aunque bien se podía confundir con sangre. Hidan no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para ser un _emo_.

Había una cama de dos plazas, como les había prometido el albino.

La habitación se completaba con una mesa de luz con unas pocas cosas, un armario para la ropa, un mueble lleno de shampoos, cremas, gel, y otros productos para el cabello, y un escritorio con dibujos del dichoso "dios".

Volviendo a la pareja; Tobi no sabía como empezar.

Decidió darle un pequeño beso en los labios, a ver que sucedía.

Se corrió la máscara mostrando sus labios, y los unió con los del de orbes celestes.

Deidara rodeó la cintura de Tobi con sus brazos, mientras este último rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su sempai.

Deidara aumentó sus besos, y Tobi entreabrió su lengua para abrir paso a la de Deidara.

Cando se separaron por falta de aire, Deidara dejó la boca de Tobi, y comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras el de ojos oscuros dejaba salir pequeños y suaves gemidos.

Deidara decidió quitarle a Tobi la camisa, Tobi levantó los brazos mientras Deidara se la quitaba, y la arrojaba al suelo.

Tobi comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Deidara, mientras que el rubio ya se había adelantado quitándole la máscara, dejando ver su rostro.

Los dos ya se habían quitado los zapatos, y Tobi le sacó los pantalones a Deidara, y viceversa.

Cuando los dos estaban solo en ropa interior, y Tobi con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Deidara dio un tirón a la ropa interior de Tobi y se la bajó.

Al ver el miembro de su pareja, decidió que era hora de comenzar con la diversión.

…

-¿En serio? ¡No lo creo!-decía Hidan, el lunes, al empezar nuevamente el colegio.

-Sí Hidan, en serio, fue genial-dijo el rubio, recordando esa noche.

-Pues no sabía que eras homosexual, Deidara.

-Como si tú no lo fueras.

-No Dei, yo soy _bisexual._

-Chicos… -comenzó a decir el profesor de biología, Kabuto-Hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno.

-Mi hermano gemelo…-susurró Tobi a sus amigos.

Deidara vio entrar por la puerta a un chico idéntico a Tobi, y a la vez, tan diferente.

Sus ojos no eran inocentes y tiernos como los de Tobi, más bien demostraban lujuria y sensualidad.

Era igual de sexy que su hermano, pero más atractivo.

Deidara casi babeaba cuando lo vio; pero recordó a Tobi: no quería lastimarlo, además el amaba a Tobi.

Mientras, sin darse cuenta, Tobi estaba viviendo su peor temor: la persona que más amaba en el mundo se sentía atraída por su hermano.

El joven apuesto habló:

-Hola, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha.

* * *

¿Qué pasara?

¿Deidara dejará a Tobi por Madara?

¿O seguirá amando a Tobi?

¿Qué pasó con Zetsu y Anko?

¿Y Hidan?

¿Se dará cuenta Kakuzu de los sentimientos de Hidan?

¿Qué onda con Itachi y Kisame?

¿Qué pensará Madara?

Todo esto y más, ¡en el próximo capítulo de Tobi vs Madara!

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Dolor

¡Hola! Estoy aquí de vuelta xD jodiend… con el segundo capítulo de este fic!

Ojalá sea de su agrado :3 y quiero aclarar algunas cosas:

1) Tobi y Madara son hermanos gemelos.

2) Los alumnos tienen 16-17 años.

3) No es _TobiDei._ Es **DeiTobi **y MadaDei.

**Respondiendo reviews…**

**PaulaandDaniela: **Sí, por supuesto que continúo XD. Espero que este también te guste :D.

**valebu-chan: **XD no sabía que me había quedado tan "pervertido". Creo que eso es bueno ._. (?) Me alegra mucho tu review *-* Y sí, leí tus MadaDeis. Son muy lindos :). Como amo el yahoi lemon *-* gracias por avisarme XD.

**bijutsu-tobidei-chan: **Jaja. Ahora mismo estoy chateando contigo XD. Lime en el primer capítulo… sí, que suerte que te gustó XD. Pero la idea del triángulo amoroso es tuya, 100% tuya. Mary-chan, ESTARÉ ESPERANDO ESE FIC!

**Advertencias de el capítulo de hoy: **Lemon y violación.

Sin más preámbulos, les dejo este capítulo.

**Tobi vs Madara**

**Capítulo II**

**Dolor**

_Madara Uchiha._

Ese nombre.

Ese nombre le atormentaba cada vez que pensaba en él.

De solo ver como su rubio lo miraba.

Y como lo miraba su hermano.

Le ponía los pelos de punta.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en perder a Deidara.

Estaba totalmente hundido en sus pensamientos.

_Deidara. Deidara… y Madara. Deidara y Madara. _**¡Deidara y Madara!**

-Uchiha, ¿estás prestando atención a la clase?-replicó Kabuto el profesor.

-¿Ah?

Toda la clase se rió.

-Ya veo. Para la próxima, deje de ver las moscas.

-Hai profesor.

Sonó el timbre.

Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Zetsu, Hidan, Deidara y Tobi fueron a sentarse a su mesa.

-Disculpen, ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?-preguntó un chico idéntico a Tobi.

-¡Sí! –Abrió la boca Hidan- hay un lugar junto a la rubia.

-Creí que este instituto sólo era de hombres-dijo mirando a Deidara.

-Soy hombre, ¡um!-dijo Deidara enojado.

-¿En serio? Te veías muy _sexy _como mujer.

Todos se rieron ante eso, incluso Deidara. Todos, excepto Tobi, que sabía que su hermano no lo decía en broma.

Madara se sentó al lado de Deidara, quién estaba también al lado de Tobi, quedando así entre los dos hermanos.

Kisame decidió romper la tensión.

-y… Hidan… ¿Qué tal lo tuyo con el profesor Kakuzu?

-Pues pésimo. Solo soy el alumno tarado-le respondió él.

-Jaja. Pues tienes que intentarlo con mujeres. Son más fáciles.

-¿Eso crees?-le dijo Zetsu-créeme, si hay algo que las mujeres no son, son fáciles.

-¿Y ahora tu eres feminista? ¿Una especie de DaVinci junior?

-No sé. Lo único que sé decirte, es que es mejor que Hidan lo intente con una naturaleza con la que esta familiarizado.

Hidan no entendía nada.

-Mira Hidan-le explicó Itachi-Lo que quieren decir, es que las mujeres son _diferentes_. Yo te recomiendo, que si quieres a un hombre, ve y búscalo. Pero, a tu profesor de Economía, no.

-Vaya, Itachi el psicólogo-comentó Deidara burlonamente.

-¿Dónde está Sasori?-preguntó de pronto Zetsu.

-No sé, hoy no vino, um.

-¿Estará enfermo?-

-Está todo el día con su celular, um-dijo Deidara, sacando el suyo-le mandaré un mensaje a ver que dice.

"_Estamos en el almuerzo. ¿Por qué no viniste? Hay varias cosas que te has perdido._"

Al instante, llegó la respuesta.

"_Lo lamento. Es que… ayer tuve problemas con mi abuela y me acosté tarde. Ya sabes como es ella, me regañó porque pasaba mucho tiempo con ustedes. Maldita vieja._"

-¿Y?-preguntó Zetsu

-Problemas con su abuela…-

-… Otra vez-finalizó Itachi.

Madara, se dirigió a Deidara.

-Y dime… Deidara… ¿tienes novia o novio?

Deidara automáticamente, contestó "no".

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Tobi no lo soportó más.

-Debo ir… al baño-dijo Tobi, aguantando las lágrimas.

-¿Pero que le pasa?-preguntó Hidan extrañado.

Deidara se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, ¡fue un estúpido! ¡Si Tobi era su novio!

Cuando estaba a punto de salir a buscar a Tobi, Madara le dirigió la palabra.

-Deidara, ¿quieres ir después del colegio a tomar algo a una cafetería?

El rubio algo enojado, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero al ver esos ojos negros mirándolo de una forma especial, olvidó todo.

-S-sí-logró balbucear.

En el baño…

_¿Por qué?_

Tobi se estaba pasando la mano empapada de agua por su cara.

_Justo cuando no podía estar más feliz… ¿tienes que venir a arruinarme la vida, hermano?_

Tobi dejó caer una pequeña lágrima de uno de sus ojos.

-¡Tobi! ¡Debemos ir a clases!-lo llamó Hidan.

-Voy…- le respondió Tobi, deprimido.

-Oye Tobi, ¿que te pasa? Desde que tu hermano llegó, no eres el mismo de siempre.

Tobi solo hizo silencio, y Hidan trató de consolarlo de algún modo.

-Escucha, si lo que te preocupa es que nos olvidemos de ti, y te dejemos afuera, te equivocas. Puedes ser un idiota, pero _eres nuestro idiota favorito_. ¡Eres irremplazable!-

-Se que ustedes no me remplazarían-le dijo Tobi, sonriendo. Sabía que ellos no lo remplazaría, pero Deidara sí.

¿Y quién lo culparía? Su hermano Madara era sexy, era genial, era mucho mejor que él.

Hidan y Tobi fueron a clases.

Durante ellas, Deidara trató de acercarse a hablar con Tobi.

Tobi fue cortante, solo respondía con "Sí", "No", "No sé", "Yo también" y "Yo tampoco".

Deidara dejó de insistir con Tobi, y al sonar el timbre, el buen chico salió corriendo hacia afuera.

-¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a Tobi?-preguntó el de ojos celestes

-No lo sé Deidara, recuerda que nosotros tenemos una cita ahora mismo- le dijo Madara.

-Hai- contestó el rubio, y se alejó con Madara hacia la cafetería más cercana.

-No sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Itachi.

Cualquier día, sus amigos se hubieran burlado. Pero en ese momento, solo hicieron silencio. Se ve, que todos creían lo mismo.

En la cafetería…

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban tomando café.

Madara no paraba de interrogar a Deidara mientras le lanzaba algunas miradas sensuales, a las cuales el rubio respondía sonrojándose.

En eso Madara, le habló de otra cosa a Deidara.

-Oye, Deidara, ¿quieres ir a mi casa?

-A… ¿tu casa? Pero… ¿No vives con Tobi?

-No, Tobi vive en otro apartamento. Iría ahí, pero están mis padres de visita.

-¿y?

-No me llevo muy bien con ellos.

-Ah.

-En fin, ¿vienes?

-Emm… ¿porqué no?

Los dos chicos fueron a la casa del azabache.

Madara dirigió a Deidara hacia su habitación.

Deidara, que estaba un poco cansado de caminar, se sentó en la cama de Madara. Justo donde el de ojos negros lo quería tener.

Deidara, cerró plácidamente sus ojos, hasta que unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo y su acompañante comenzó a besar desesperadamente sus labios.

Deidara, al principio, intentó separarse de Madara, pero su fuerza de voluntad se vio hecha añicos ante ese hombre. No podía luchar contra él, a diferencia de cuando discutía y nunca se echaba para atrás, esta vez _quería_ entregarse ante él.

No sabía que era lo que ese hombre tenía, que lo hacía entregarse completamente.

Pero a Madara eso no le bastaba. Quería _más_.

Madara comenzó a depositar mordidas en el cuello del rubio, y a quitarle la ropa.

Deidara, entre besos y suspiros, trató de hacer lo posible para despojar a Madara de sus ropas.

Cuando ambos se deshicieron de todas sus prendas, Madara comenzó a lamer suavemente los pezones del rubio, y este a su vez largaba gemidos de placer.

Madara no quería saltearse las preeliminares, pero el miembro de Deidara estaba bastante duro, así que decidió dejar el vientre del chico en paz y comenzar a acariciar el miembro de Deidara.

Deidara nunca había sentido tanto placer en toda su vida, ni siquiera la vez que tuvo eso con Tobi.

Madara, dejó de acariciar ahí a Deidara, y recorrió con su mano la entrepierna, los muslos y piernas de Deidara. Ambos cerraban los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer.

-Deidara, ¿eres virgen?-

-No de ahí, ¡ah!-gimió al sentir como unos dientes se enterraban en el lóbulo de su oreja, pero sin hacerla sangrar.

Madara, complacido, posicionó al rubio bocabajo en la cama, y se puso arriba de él.

Llevo su miembro hasta la entrada de Deidara, y comenzó a introducirlo suavemente, y el rubio clavaba las uñas en la cama.

Madara, comenzó lentamente a sacarlo y meterlo, y fue aumentando la velocidad de apoco, hasta el punto de sacarlo completamente.

Cuando Deidara iba a reclamar, soltó un gemido muy ruidoso de dolor y pasión, ya que el de cabello azabache introducía de una su miembro en su parte trasera.

-¡AH!-gimió Deidara fuertemente- ¡Más rápido!... ¡ah!

Madara, estaba llegando a su final, y luego de lanzar un gemido, derramó un líquido blanco dentro de Deidara.

Mientras tanto, Tobi, el hermano de Madara, se dirigió a la casa de Madara, a llevarle su mochila, ya que la había dejado olvidada.

Madara había olvidado trancar la puerta, así que alguien había en casa.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Madara, sin saber lo que ahí estaba pasando.

Abrió la puerta.

…

No. De tan solo ver a ese maldito hermano suyo, arriba del cuerpo desnudo de Deidara, le daba repugnancia.

Luego vio la sonrisa de placer y sastifacción de Deidara.

No era posible que Deidara quiera estar con un hombre así.

Actuó impulsivamente. Dejo caer la mochila, y fue a algún lugar.

Sus pies lo llevaron al apartamento de Hidan. ¿Por qué? Ahí fue donde él y Deidara se habían demostrado su amor. En esa habitación, fue donde Tobi se había sentido el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Entró al apartamento. Al parecer, Hidan se encontraba en el baño.

Se encerró en la habitación de Hidan. Quería estar a solas consigo mismo.

Hidan, salió del baño, y escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Fue a abrir y sus ojos no podían creer lo que acababa de ver.

-¿P-profesor Kakuzu?

-Oh, Hidan, reaccionas como si hubieras visto un fantasma-dijo sarcásticamente Kakuzu.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Están tus padres?

-No… vivo solo.

-Genial

-¿Eh? Acaso… ¿hice algo malo?

-No

-¡Uff!

-El que hará algo malo seré yo.

-¿Eh?-preguntó el chico confuso.

El de ojos verdes sonrió lascivamente y tomó a Hidan de los brazos, de forma que estos quedaran pegados al cuerpo de Hidan, sin que el albino pudiera moverse.

-¡¿Que rayos?!-

Kakuzu arrojó a Hidan al suelo y se posicionó encima de él.

-¿Sabes? No estás nada mal Hidan, nada mal-le dijo mientras metía su mano dentro de los pantalones de Hidan.

Hidan gemía sin parar, y no podía ni siquiera pensar. No tenía noción; ¡su profesor de Economía había ido a su casa y había comenzado a masturbarlo!

De pronto, el de ojos violetas recapacitó; ¡Lo estaban violando!

Trató de zafarse del agarre de Kakuzu, pero el mayor era mucho más fuerte que él.

-Que pasa Hidan… ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que hago-dijo Kakuzu.

_Busca una excusa _Pensó Hidan.

Inconscientemente, dirigió la mirada hacia al puerta de su habitación.

Con Tobi…

_Deidara-sempai._

El rubio era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. No podía perderlo así. No podía vivir sin él.

Recordó todo lo que pasó con ese pequeño rubio. Y sonrió al recordar esa noche, en esa habitación, en esa cama, cuando se entregó completamente a Deidara.

Cerró los ojos. Que tiempos.

Y esos tiempos habían terminado. Recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasó con Deidara.

Abrió los ojos, volviendo a la oscura realidad. Esa última escena, de Deidara y Madara con los cuerpos desnudos le daban ganas de llorar.

¿Deidara lo lastimó así? ¿Ese inocente rubio? ¿Lo hizo llorar?

Dejó caer una última lágrima.

Meditó un poco. La última lágrima _de su vida_.

Gracias a dios Hidan tenía objetos filosos en su habitación.

Tomó uno de ellos, y comenzó a cortarse desde la muñeca hasta el codo, en ambos brazos.

El dolor que ese objeto le causaba no era como el que sufrió hace unos instantes.

Cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa.

_Deidara_.

Se dejó caer, dándose contra la puerta, haciendo mucho ruido, de manera que en al otra habitación escucharon eso.

-¿Que fue ese ruido?-preguntó Kakuzu, penetrando otra vez a Hidan, contra la voluntad de este último.

-Joder, no tengo idea.

Hidan volvió a mirar la puerta de su habitación.

Vio que algo salía de la puerta… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Agua? ¿Pintura? ¿Sangre?

_Sangre_.

**¡Sangre!**

-¡Kakuzu!-gritó Hidan

Kakuzu vio lo mismo que Hidan había visto.

Los dos, así desnudos como estaban, trataron de abrir la puerta.

-Joder, está trancada desde adentro-masculló Hidan, mientras buscaba llaves-

Cuando lograron abrir la puerta, quedaron congelados al ver lo que había del otro lado.

-Joder-dijo Hidan, casi desmayándose.

…

**Muahaha, soy mala XD**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo è_è!**

**¿Qué pasará?**

**¿Me dejarán reviews?**

**¿Me odiaron por esto?**

**¿Quedó muy pervert este capítulo O_O?**

**¿Habrá reviews?**

**¿Es el fin?**

**No, no es el fin XD.**

**Si quieren saber que pasará, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo :D**


	3. Hospital

Perdón por la tardanza. Me afectan mucho las clases D: . Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo ;).

Advertencias: Malas palabras :S .

**Tobi vs Madara**

**Capítulo III**

**Hospital**

La pareja se encontraba desnuda en la cama. Madara se sentía genial, y Deidara… el simplemente estaba completamente impresionado con lo que acababa de vivir.

-Cogí y fui cogido en menos de 24 horas- soltó el rubio de repente.

-¿Qué cosas dices?- Preguntó Madara sin entender

-Cogí y fui cogido en menos de 24 horas-repitió

-Pero tú no me cogiste a mí

-Pero sí a tu hermano

Madara hizo silencio.

-Tenía… mejor dicho, tengo una relación con él-confesó el rubio. Madara esperó silenciosamente para que continuara –Y acabo de ponerle los cuernos.

Madara soltó una risotada.

-Pues eres un genio-opinó Madara

-¿Genio? ¿Tú crees que por estar con dos personas en tan poco tiempo soy un genio?

-Por supuesto

-Pues a mí me parece todo lo contrario a ser un genio

-¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?

Deidara se quedó sin habla

…

-¡TRANQUÍLIZATE HIDAN!

-¡JODER! ¿QUÉ MIERDA HAGO AHORA?

Kakuzu intentaba calmar a Hidan, luego de que el susodicho contemplara a un Tobi desmayado y ensangrentado debido a cortes con _sus_ cuchillos.

-Pero, pero Kakuzu, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Yo dejé la puerta sin llave y él se encerró en mi habitación usando mis armas de colección para lastimarse por Jashin sabe qué!

-Hidan. Tranquilo. No es tu culpa que tu amigo se lastimara así

-¡TENEMOS QUE LLAMAR A LA AMBULANCIA, JODER!

Kakuzu se apresuró a coger el teléfono y discar el número del hospital más cercano, antes de que Hidan colapsara.

'_El número al que usted llama está fuera de servicio. Por favor, comuníquese a la operadora discando…'_

Kakuzu repitió la operación 3 veces, con el mismo resultado.

-¿Y?

-No contestan

-¡Pues algo hay que hacer!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¡PUES LO LLEVAMOS NOSOTROS!

Mientras ellos dos discutían como salvar a Tobi, él simplemente seguía perdiendo sangre, y más sangre.

…

-¿Qué haces lindo?-Preguntó Madara al ver que el rubio se vestía

-Me voy a la mierda de aquí. No quiero volver a verte – le respondió.

-Pues vete. Puedo conseguir mejores que tú.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Deidara se sintió la persona más utilizada y utilizadora del mundo.

Cogió su celular e intentó llamar a Tobi. Saltaba el correo de voz. A medida que llegaba a su casa, reflexionó en todo lo sucedido. Para ser menos de 24 horas fue mucho. La fiesta, el beso, su primera relación sexual, la llegada de Madara, la actitud de Tobi, el sexo con Madara…

…

En el hospital de Konoha, una enfermera estaba pacíficamente terminando su jornada, aunque quedaban allí varios médicos de guardia, ella se retiraba a su dulce hogar. Cuando creyó que ya nadie vendría, se encontró con dos sujetos llenos de sangre llevando un cuerpo.

-¡Tiene que ayudar a mi amigo, por Jashin- Suplicó uno que tendría cerca de 18 años.

La enfermera apresurada, los guió dentro del hospital hacia el doctor más cercano. Al llegar, el doctor les exigió explicarle que rayos le había pasado a Tobi.

Decir que lo encontraron en una habitación así, sería una estupidez, dado que mientras este hecho sucedía, Kakuzu estaba violando a un alumno. Decidieron resolver este drama más tarde, y concentrarse en Tobi. Mintieron diciendo que era un amigo/alumno de ellos y lo encontraron así en la calle, y con unas cuchillas cerca.

El doctor los hizo quedarse en la sala de espera, mientras tanto, Hidan aprovechó el tiempo para escribir un mensaje de texto a ciertas personas.

_Chicos, Tobi está muy grave. Lo encontramos con heridas de cuchillos. Estoy con el profesor Kakuzu en el Hospital de la Avenida Suna. No tenemos idea del diagnóstico de Tobi, pero les pido que vengan. Gracias._

_Mensaje enviado a: Itachi; Kisame; Sasori; Deidara; Pein; Zetsu._

…

Deidara estaba totalmente en su mundo. No escuchó el celular que sonó, ya que tenía la música a todo volumen, y no quería saber nada de nadie.

…

Al salir de la sala de emergencias donde se encontraba Tobi, el doctor observó a todos los presentes allí congregados. Los dos sujetos que lo acarrearon hasta allí, una pareja de jóvenes que lucía bastante preocupada, un tipo teñido de verde con una chica, tres amigos allí reunidos, y los preocupados padres. El doctor dudó si el chico internado tendría novia, si así era, parecía que no le interesaba el estado de su novio.

-Doctor, ¿como está?-Preguntó la madre, al borde de las lágrimas.

El doctor se preparó para diagnosticar a su paciente.

…

Tres horas después de que el mensaje aún no visto por Deidara llegó, decidió ver la hora. No era muy temprano, pero tampoco tardísimo.

En eso, vio un mensaje de texto de Hidan que hacía rato había llegado.

Al leer el contenido del mensaje, el rubio casi se mata.

Apresurado, se tomó un taxi hasta el hospital.

…

Al llegar allí, Deidara contempló entre sorprendido y asustado el escenario ante sus ojos.

Los padres de Tobi se encontraban seriamente hablando con su profesor de economía y un doctor.

Pein y Konan, no quitaban la vista de encima de una habitación.

Zetsu y Anko mantenían una conversación en vos baja, pero no precisamente felices.

Sasori iba de un lado para otro de la habitación balbuceando cosas como 'Coño', 'Mierda' e 'Infeliz'.

Tanto Kisame como Itachi se encontraban en silencio.

Lo que más le sorprendió ver a Hidan, su amigo Hidan, con la mirada perdida, la piel más pálida de lo normal y con unas ojeras impresionantes.

Nadie se percató de la llegada de Deidara, hasta que habló.

-Hola- dijo él, a un volumen de vos normal.

Todos voltearon a verlo, excepto una persona. Hidan, demoró unos segundos en pararse hasta el lugar en el que se hallaba Deidara.

Cuando llegó allí, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, y mirándolo a los ojos, y a un volumen de vos que sólo escuchaba Deidara, le habló.

**-Si Tobi no sale con vida de esto, yo a ti te mato sin importar las consecuencias.**

**FIN **

**Wow**

**Me atacó la inspiración y sentí que debía continuar esto**

**Bien, se que todavía quedan dudas pendientes, por ejemplo, ¿Dónde coño está Madara si su hermano está grave?**

**¿El diagnóstico de Tobi? **

**En el próximo capítulo lo verán**

**Se que es algo corto, pero a quería meter suspenso, no se ustedes como lo toman.**

**Gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de todo. Los quiero.**

**GRACIAS**


	4. Es culpa mía y de Madara

Aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo. Queda uno más y un epílogo…

Quería pedirles **UNA COSA:**

En sus reviews, me encantaría que digan con quién quieren que se quede Dei, Tobi o Madara? Tendrá que ser uno de los dos… y si hay empate… pues veremos. Recuerden: Dei es Uke si está con Mada, Dei es Seme si está con Tobi. Aunque espero que su elección vaya más allá de que papel juegue Deidara en la relación.

Esto sería todo.

**Advertencias:** Nuevamente, malas palabras. Lo siento, es que si no, Hidan no sería Hidan.

**Tobi vs Madara**

**Capítulo IV: **

**Es culpa mía y de Madara**

Deidara estaba atónito ante las palabras de Hidan, ¿Acaso él tenía la culpa por lo grave que estaba Tobi? No tenía sentido, al menos no en su mente.

Unas horas antes de la llegada de Deidara; Itachi, Hidan, Kisame y Sasori habían comenzado a atar cabos.

-Tobi estaba MUY raro desde que Madara se sentó con nosotros en el almuerzo-dijo Sasori.

-Es verdad, no tenía esa buena vibra de siempre-acotó Kisame.

-Joder, no sé ustedes, pero yo estaba preocupado-dijo Hidan.

-Yo sabía que este día no iba a terminar bien-aportó Itachi.

-¿Pero qué mierda sucedió? ¡Tobi no es un suicida! – decía Kisame.

-Él… estaba muy enamorado de Deidara-dijo Hidan.

-Lo sabíamos casi todos… y también tuvieron relaciones-dijo Sasori.

-Y están en una relación, a pesar de todo-continuó Kisame.

-Esto me caga. Todo es culpa del imbécil de Deidara- dijo enfadado Hidan.

-No todo- lo cortó Itachi- también es culpa de Madara.

-Eh? – preguntó Kisame, sin entender nada.

-Tenía demasiado interés en Deidara. Se notaba en su mirada-le explicó Itachi.

-Y después fueron juntos al café…-reflexionó Sasori.

-¿Creen que…? Ya saben, ¿Deidara le habrá sido infiel?-Les preguntó Kisame.

Todos se callaron. Esa era una posibilidad.

-Es coherente-siguió Sasori-Tobi depositó toda su confianza en Deidara. Se enteró y ¡zas! Corrió a suicidarse.

-Todo cuadra-dijo finalmente Itachi.

-Ese maldito…- masculló Hidan, con la mirada llena de odio. La misma que le estaba dirigiendo a Deidara en ese mismo momento.

-Hidan-comenzó Deidara-No tengo la más mínima idea de que es lo que dices.

-¡Lastimaste a Tobi, y él se quiso suicidar, eso pasó!-gritó.

Todos los presentes, incluso el doctor, pusieron los ojos como platos ante esa noticia.

Sasori se tapó la cara con las manos.

El ambiente en la sala se tensó mucho más que antes.

-Emm… señores Uchiha, ¿No quieren pasar a ver a su hijo?-dijo el doctor.

Los padres de Tobi asintieron con la cabeza, y siguieron al doctor hasta la sala en la cual se encontraba Tobi.

-Yo quiero ir-dijeron Deidara y Hidan al unísono.

-Oh no, tú eres el menos indicado para ir-protestó Hidan.

-Pasaran de a dos-aclaró el doctor- y ustedes dos serán los siguientes-les dijo señalando al rubio y al albino con la cabeza.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Deidara preguntó:

-Y… ¿alguien sabe qué es lo que tiene Tobi?

-¿Te interesa?-Dijo Zetsu.

-Sí.

-Tendrías que saber- interrumpió Kisame –que Tobi está así por tu culpa… y la de Madara.

Deidara palideció. ¿Acaso Tobi los había visto…? Él no registró si Madara había trancado la puerta… pero sí registró la mochila de Tobi. Así que Tobi fue a buscar su mochila y los escuchó. O peor, los vio.

Luego de pensar eso, les preguntó '¿_Así_ cómo?'

-Con heridas muy profundas y de gran superficie-le explicó Konan, la novia de Pein.

-El doctor dice que perdió una gran cantidad de sangre-dijo Pein.

-Es muy dudoso que se recupere-siguió explicando Konan-Cerraron las heridas más profundas y le están transfiriendo sangre.

Se escucharon unos aplausos provenientes de la puerta, y todos giraron la cabeza a ver quién era.

-Así que…¿heridas graves?-se lamentó falsamente el sujeto-pobre de mi hermanito.

-Tú-gruñó Hidan-¡hijo de puta!

El albino se iba a lanzar contra el recién llegado, pero unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron.

-No es el momento de usar ka violencia-lo calmó Kakuzu.

Hidan temblaba de la rabia. Él consideraba a Tobi como su mejor amigo… y a Deidara también. Pero el rubio los traicionó a todos! Junto con el imbécil de Madara.

-Madara-habló Itachi-¿Qué pretendías con todo esto?

-Nada en especial-dijo como si nada-tan solo… cumplir mis _objetivos_.

-¿Qué clase de _objetivos_?

-Cosas personales.

Itachi iba a decir algo pero se calló al ver salir al doctor y a los padres de Tobi, estos últimos con muy mala cara.

-Madara, hijo-habló el padre de Tobi con voz autoritaria-debemos hablar… afuera.

Padre e hijo se fueron.

El doctor les hizo señas a Deidara y a Hidan para que entraran a ver a Tobi.

Sasori le preguntó a la madre de Tobi si sabían algo más.

-Su cuerpo no se toma de muy buena forma el tratamiento. ¡No quiero decir que lo rechace! Simplemente los doctores no saben si traerá efectos secundarios.

…

En la 'habitación de Tobi', Deidara _casi_ se desmaya al ver a Tobi así.

Hidan no se sorprendió para nada. Lo había visto peor.

-¿Sorprendido?- le preguntó Hidan a Deidara.

Deidara asintió con la cabeza. Hidan bajó la mirada y susurró:

-No se lo merecía.

-Tienes razón-contestó Deidara, también entre susurros.

…

La sala de espera estaba en silencio. Itachi y Kisame, serían los siguientes en ver a Tobi.

El no-muy-incómodo silencio se vio interrumpido por las misadas fuertes del padre de Tobi.

Detrás de él, venía Madara, con la misma cara de póker se siempre.

Justo en ese momento, Deidara y Hidan salieron de la habitación, permitiendo que Kisame e Itachi entren.

Madara se acercó a Deidara, y le susurró algunas cosas al oído. Deidara abrió sus ojos azules como platos ante sus palabras.

-Tobi está mejorando-dijo el médico.

Todos los presentes sonrieron y suspiraron de alivio. Deidara casi llora de felicidad.

-Pero-cortó el doctor.

Al rubio se le paró el corazón.

-Tendrá que quedarse aquí mucho tiempo.

'Estúpido doctor', pensó Deidara, ya que el doctor lo alarmó bastante. Pero estaba feliz al saber que Tobi viviría.

Luego de un rato todos los presentes se fueron retirando, excepto los padres de Tobi, Madara, Hidan, que se quería quedar allí a pesar de que su presencia sea incómoda en esa situación _familiar_, y Kakuzu.

-Vayámonos Hidan-le habló Kakuzu.

-No me quiero ir. No quiero dejar a Tobi aquí.

-No seas tonto, ¡Tobi tampoco estará solo!

-Lo sé, pero…-

-Hidan-cortó la madre de Tobi- Agradezco todo tu apoyo, tú sí que eres un amigo de verdad. Estoy segura que mi hijo también piensa eso. Pero debes descansar, fue una larga noche.

-Está bien- accedió Hidan. Se despidió de todos, y le dirigió una mirada de odio a Madara. Luego, abandonó el lugar junto con Kakuzu.

'Religioso idiota', pensó Madara.

…

Deidara llegó a su casa y se acostó en su cama. Se 'enchufó' los auriculares y comenzó a reflexionar acerca de las palabras de Madara.

'_No puedes seguir así. Debes escoger entre __**él **__y __**yo**__. '_

…

**¿Fin?**

**No, todavía no. **

**¿A quién escogerá Deidara? **

**¿Porqué Madara es tan cruel?**

**¿Hidan habrá olvidado lo sucedido con Kakuzu?**

**¿Y porqué Kakuzu hizo eso?**

**¡Luego lo descubriremos!**

**Gracias por leer, espero que hallan disfrutado… y dejen un review ;) **

**Hasta otra ;) . **


	5. Decisión

**Tobi vs Madara**

**Capítulo V**

**Decisión**

Al llegar a su habitación, Deidara se dejó caer bruscamente en la cama. Se sentía enojado, triste, frustrado, arrepentido, engañado, usado, culpable y estúpido.

_Enojado_ por culpa de Madara.

_Triste_ por lo mal que se encontraba Tobi.

_Frustrado_ porque no sabía que decisión tomar.

_Arrepentido _por dejarse llevar por Madara y sus impulsos.

_Engañado_ porque creyó que Madara era buena persona. O al menos no una mala.

_Usado_ porque Madara sólo quería que Tobi sufriera, y él mismo era la persona indicada para provocarlo.

_Culpable_ porque, quiera o no, fue en parte su culpa que Tobi esté así.

_Estúpido_ por no pensar en las consecuencias de todos sus actos.

Golpeó la pared más cercana y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas.

_¿Porqué… porqué hice esto?_ pensó.

* * *

Kakuzu dejó a Hidan en su apartamento. A pesar de que no era el momento adecuado, debían hablar de lo sucedido.

-Hidan- lo llamó el mayor-debemos aclarar lo sucedido antes de llevar a Tobi al hospital.

Hidan tardó unos segundos en responderle.

-Hay ciertas cosas que no hay que aclarar-le dijo el albino, y lo miró con cierto brillo en sus ojos violeta mientras se acercaba al de ojos verdes –ésta es una de ellas… Kakuzu-Hidan lo abrazó y se acurrucó en el pecho del otro. Kakuzu se limitó a rodearlo con sus brazos y disfrutar ese momento, que no necesitaba aclaraciones.

* * *

Deidara no se decidía. Bueno, en realidad sí, tenía más que claro con quién se quedaba. Pero no sabía como decirlo adecuadamente.

* * *

Madara trataba de ocultar la carcajada que amenazaba con escaparse de su boca. La aguantó, y le habló a su padre.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Denunciarme? Yo no agredí a Tobi. Tuve sexo con un compañero de clase y ya.

El padre de Madara arrugó la frente. Por desgracia, su hijo tenía razón.

La mujer a tomó a su esposo del brazo y miró a su hijo. Luego le dijo:

-Tienes razón. Pero te sacaremos de ese colegio. Sólo para estar seguros-Madara se encogió de hombros-Irás a un reformatorio-Finalizó su madre.

Ahora era el turno de Madara de arrugar la frente.

* * *

El rubio se incorporó decidido. Se abrigó, tomó el celular y algo de dinero, y se dirigió a tomarse un colectivo.

* * *

Tobi abrió lentamente los ojos. El techo blanco y el olor a hospital, hizo que se sorprendiera bastante. Vio a un hombre de bata blanca, que parecía encontrarse aliviado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Le preguntó el hombre. Tobi se dio cuenta que era un doctor, pero… ¿cómo llegó él allí? ¿Hace cuánto? Tenía demasiadas dudas, pero en una persona como Tobi, la educación es lo primero.

-Bien, creo. Gracias, señor doctor. Aunque Tobi tiene algunas preguntas-el doctor estaba algo sorprendido por la forma de hablar en tercera persona. ¿Acaso el chico tenía algo mal en la cabeza? Tobi decidió captar eso, y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo –No se preocupe, yo hablo de esa forma sólo por diversión-el doctor suspiró de alivio nuevamente al saber eso, y salió un momento a llamar a los padres del muchacho.

El seños Uchiha y su esposa entraron a la habitación de su ahora sano y salvo hijo, Tobi Uchiha. Lo abrazaron con delicadeza, y Tobi comenzó con las preguntas.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-preguntó el chico.

-Pues, Hidan te encontró en su habitación herido. Junto con el profesor kakuzu te trajeron aquí-le explicó su padre.

_¿El profesor Kakuzu y Hidan-san? Luego hablaré con Hidan_ pensó Tobi.

-¿Y hace cuánto que estoy inconciente?

-Toda la noche, hasta ahora. Estamos casi a mediodía.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo?

-Falta de sangre, que ya está cubierto-le respondió el doctor- y también heridas graves, pero un tiempo en reposo y se te pasará.

Tobi sonrió, y pidió que le alcanzaran su celular. Le avisaría a todos sus amigos las buenas noticias… excepto, a Deidara.

* * *

El rubio bajó en su destino. Al entrar al edificio, se encontró con Madara. El de cabello negro lo miró fríamente.

-Madara…-comenzó a hablar el rubio mientras se le acercaba.

-¿Qué?- prestó atención el otro. Deidara tardó unos segundos en hablarle:

-Jódete, um-le dijo mientras iba corriendo escaleras arriba, a la habitación de Tobi.

* * *

Algo en el bolsillo de Sasori vibró. Al igual que en el de Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu y Pein. Todos lo leyeron a la vez, reunidos en el pequeño restaurante. Luego de un momento, todos se miraron sonriendo. Dejaron algo de dinero en la mesa, y salieron disparados al hospital.

* * *

Cuando Deidara llegó al pasillo que daba a la habitación de Tobi, saludó efusivamente a sus padres y al doctor, que se encontraban afuera del cuarto. Golpeó la puerta, y la voz de Tobi dijo "pase". Al escuchar eso, el corazón de Deidara saltó casi hasta su garganta, o al menos eso sintió el rubio. Abrió la puerta y miró directo a la cama de Tobi. Tobi estaba… ¿feliz?

-Tobi…-dijo Deidara con la voz quebrada. Tobi lo miraba sorprendido, como si no se creyera que el rubio se encontraba allí de veras –sé que la cagué completamente pero quiero pedirte disculpas. De veras, yo lo siento mucho. Me dejé llevar por un impulso estúpido, y arruiné el momento más feliz de mi vida. Cuando supe que estabas vivo me sentí realmente aliviado, aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que te hice sufrir demasiado. Yo…-hizo una pausa- …te amo.

-Deidara… acércate-le dijo Tobi.

Lentamente, Deidara se fue acercando.

Tobi estiró sus brazos y rodeó la cintura de este, abrazándolo.

* * *

…

Bueno, por ahora termina aquí. Aunque habrá **epílogo** ;) .


	6. Epílogo

Aquí está el epílogo! Es cortito, pero espero que les guste :3.

…..

**Tobi vs Madara**

**Epílogo**

**Dos años después**

-¡Y pensar que hace dos años Tobi estaba en una cama de hospital abrazadito de Deidara! –Comentó cierto albino llamado Hidan- ¡Nunca olvidaré la cara que hicieron cuando todos entramos a la habitación!

-Hidan, no estaban haciendo nada malo-le aclaró su amigo Sasori.

-No todavía. Imagínate que hubiéramos llegado un rato más tarde…-Hidan fue interrumpido por la llegada de cierta pareja-Y hablando de Roma…-susurró por lo bajo.

-Hola chicos, um-saludó Deidara, que acababa de llegar junto con Tobi.

-Justo a tiempo, Sasori no podía esperar más-comentó Zetsu.

-Típico de Sasori…-añadió Kisame.

-Creí que estábamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Pein-dijo Konan, y luego soltó un bufido.

-Oh… la señorita Utilísima se enojará porque su novio no llega-bromeó Hidan.

-Déjala en paz Hidan-lo cortó Kakuzu.

-¿Ahora la defiendes?-dijo Hidan acercándose al moreno. Kakuzu no respondió, sólo dejó que Hidan lo tomara de la mano.

A todo esto, la puerta se abrió. Pein entró a su departamento, y se sorprendió un poco al ver a sus amigos y su novia allí.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Pein!-exclamó Konan, y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Luego de las felicitaciones, los chicos bromearon, hablaron, comieron, etc. Todo estaba saliendo maravilloso.

Dos personas, a pesar de estar en el mismo lugar de la fiesta, se sentían en un mundo aparte.

-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió hace dos años?-le preguntó Tobi a Deidara, sin moverse de los brazos del rubio. Deidara se estremeció cuando escuchó eso-A veces hace bien hablar de esas cosas.

-Tobi, créeme que me encantaría olvidarme de eso. Bueno, de lo último no-el rubio sonrió recordando el abrazo.

Tobi le correspondió la sonrisa, y se enderezó para quedar cara a cara con el rubio. Pero no le dijo nada.

-Tobi- le habló Deidara –Esa experiencia fue más que suficiente para asegurarme.

-¿Asegurarte de qué?

-De que te amo más que a mi vida.

Tobi le sonrió a Deidara, y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Del otro lado de la sala, cierto hombre de pelo negro y otro con el cabello azulado, miraban la escena.

-Quién diría que todo terminaría así-comentó Kisame mirando a su alrededor.

-Nadie Kisame, pero me alegro que las cosas sean así-dijo suavemente Itachi, pero lo suficiente como para que Kisame lo escuchara. El de cabello azulado sonrió. Itachi continuó hablando.

-Eso demuestra que cuando la vida te da algo malo… siempre viene con algo mejor…-las reflexiones de Itachi fueron interrumpidas por los gritos de Hidan:

-¡No! ¡Mañana tengo examen! ¡Con ese maldito profesor!

-¿De que materia?-inquirió Sasori.

Hidan dejó escapar una sonrisa. Respondió y sus amigos rieron a carcajadas, recordando las experiencias pasadas de Hidan y ese tipo de profesores. Aunque a Kakuzu no le hizo tanta gracia.

-Economía-Había sido la respuesta de Hidan.

**FIN**

**B**ueno, aquí terminó el fic :D! Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo! Se que no es el mejor final, pero, es algo xD, además, no quedó tan mal (:

Me encantaría saber su opinión de la historia. Gracias a los que leyeron, y un agradecimiento especial a los que se tomaron la molestia y dejaron review varias veces:

mirnadei, Minatsuki-chan xD, kalhisto azula, Karu-suna, PaulaandDaniela, sakari_akatsuki, Valee B.

Gracias a todos! Hasta otra!


End file.
